


Safe And Sound

by Everythinginasockdrawer



Series: I'm Still Standing [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Gets Pissed Off, Cause They Haven't Been In This Yet, Established Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, F/F, Fluffy Ending, Homophobia, Maggie's Opening Up More Easily Than Before, Minor Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythinginasockdrawer/pseuds/Everythinginasockdrawer
Summary: It's Valentine's Day again and Maggie's opening up some more about what happened when she was kicked out... And Alex is about ready to go on a rampage after what she finds out the full story behind what happened.





	Safe And Sound

**Author's Note:**

> In case you missed it this fic is going to deal with rape. If this triggers you please do not read for your own mental health or skip to the end after you see ~Sanvers~ since that's where they stop talking about it. On that note I hope you (don't enjoy) but appreciate this.

Alex knew Maggie pretty well by this point. They’d been dating for over a year now (one year and just shy of three months), with all of the trials and errors that came with being in the early stages of a relationship leading into their building a solid foundation for their relationship. And they were happy (at least Alex was happy, and Maggie told her she was happy too, so she assumed that she was), and it was perfect. 

But as January turned to February Alex watched as her girlfriend began to slowly withdraw into herself, the closer the fourteenth came the more closed off and haunted her eyes turned. And looking back Alex remembered the same thing happening the year before, only at the time Alex hadn’t known what was wrong and had just thought the other woman was having a bad week.

So when the fourteenth did roll around Alex had made sure that both her and Maggie had the day off, and while Maggie’s captain had made an offhand comment about how cops don’t get time off for Valentine's Day (after which Alex proceeded to threaten him until he gave in and let her have the day off) while J’onn had taken one look at her (and she’s assuming read her mind) and told her to take the next couple days off and then called in  favor at the NCPD to make sure Maggie had the time off as well.

So when Valentine’s Day arrived Alex sneakily turned off their morning alarm after making sure the detective was  _ thoroughly  _ worn out the night before (that had been fun) and proceeded to cuddle with the smaller woman as she slept, Alex gently coaxing her back to sleep every time she started to stir. Alex eventually pulled out a stack of science journals around nine and started reading up on the latest in bionic implants to cure blindness and by ten she was heavily invested in (as it turns out, Lena’s) newest project to help people regain their lost scenes, whether they were born with the disability or were injured at some point. She was so interested in what she was reading that a little after noon she didn’t notice Maggie waking up until the older woman suddenly shot up in bed, looking around wildly before her eyes landed on the clock.

“Holy shit I am soooo late to work.” She yelped slightly as she tried to shoot out of bed but was firmly tugged back against Alex’s chest but the taller woman. Alex placed the magazine with the article she was currently reading on the nightstand and firmly held a still squirming Maggie against her body.

“Okay there, stop the thrashing around you’re going to hit me in the head and give me a concussion.” Ale said, only half joking as she fought to keep her surprisingly strong girlfriend from wrestling her way out of her arms. “Neither one of us have work today… Actually J’onn called in a couple of favors and got us the rest of the week off.” Maggie froze and Alex could practically hear her brain running through scenarios like she did when something happened that she wasn’t expecting. “And I know that you normally try to work through today, but I thought it might be better to spend some time… Umm… Reflecting feels like the wrong to use… Uh… Healing? That feels like a better word. Healing. I know you prefer to just ignore your feelings and stuff, but we’ve been working on the whole actually talking to each other thing and I thought that it might be good for you to talk… Or at the very least not have to force yourself to put on a brave face all day…” A year ago Alex would have worried about how Maggie would react to the impromptu “vacation” and in all honestly she’s not sure that she would have reacted well a year ago. But now she just curled up in Alex’s arms and buried her face in the crook of the redhead’s neck and lets out a soft huff.

“Was it that easy to tell I wasn’t doing alright?” She asks, her voice small in a way that it rarely gets anymore since they exchanged their “I love you’s” several months ago, since she accepted that Alex’s feelings for her weren’t caused by everything being bright and shiny and new but because she actually, really cared (cares) about her. And Alex simply nods and pulls her tighter against her body as she lazily drops them back onto the mattress with a gentle  _ whoosh _ .

“Sweetie you’ve hardly said more than a dozen actual sentences to me in the last week, you’ve been speaking almost exclusively in monosyllables since the first of the month and you’ve hardly wanted to have sex for the last three weeks… Which isn’t a bad thing, I mean… I don’t  _ expect  _ you to have sex with me every day or at all if you don’t want to… I mean… Like we just normally are… Well…” 

“All over each other?” Maggie supplied in a soft voice.

“Yeah, basically.” Maggie sighed and wrapped her arms around Alex’s neck. Resting her head against the agent’s muscular shoulder while her fingers idly played with her hair, obviously in deep thought about  _ something _ .

“I… It’s… I’m sorry… It’s just… Hard… I…” Maggie paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. “When… Look, I still haven't really told you the whole story about what happened when I got kicked out… It’s just… Not easy to talk about…” Alex scrunched up her, eyebrows, confused by the turn the conversation had taken.

“I’m not sure I follow… What does your dad kicking you out have to do with s…” Alex’s sharp inhalation was all the warning Maggie had before Alex rather abruptly drug them both into a seated position, turning Maggie to face her as soon as she had managed to untangle their mass of limbs, her eyes burning like fiery steel as she looked hard at Maggie’s eyes. “Did… Did he? Oh my god he did didn’t he?” 

Maggie refused to look her in the eyes as she nodded, once, her whole body tense as her jaw trembled from the force of restraining her unshed tears. And suddenly Alex had jumped out of bed, leaving Maggie to panic briefly before she was startled by the sound of shattering glass and glancing up, she realized that Alex had chucked a used bottle of wine against the far wall. Just as quickly as she’d left Alex crawled back into bed and wrapped her arms around Maggie’s slender frame, practically pinning the smaller woman to the bed as she held her and shook in anger. Something that if it were anyone else would have probably sent Maggie spiraling into a panic attack, but now only served to ground her long enough to get her words out.

“You already know about the whole frying-pan-broken-arm thing… What I didn’t tell you was what happened between that and me actually leaving… I’ll skip the details, but yeah… He forced himself on me and tried to “straighten me out.” I swear it was the longest hour of my life…” Maggie choked up slightly but kept on talking. “...He would stop and ask me if I still wanted to fuck girls and every time I fought back and said yes or didn’t respond at all he’d do it again… Just… Rougher… Harder... Every time until finally he realized that it wasn’t going to work… and that’s when he made me get my things and leave… And I swear… One of the worst parts was my mother after he gave up… She just kept on shouting at him to try again… Try again harder this time…” She let out a sob and suddenly Alex was there, rocking her back and forth, pressing kisses to her forehead and whispering quiet reassurances in her ear.

Alex was pissed to put it mildly. To say that she was ready to massacre her girlfriend’s parents was still putting it mildly. She wanted nothing more than to fly out to Blue Springs and take her sweet time torturing the two people who had hurt her girlfriend to death. And she knew it wasn’t good to be so easily driven to such extremes, but it was  _ Maggie _ , who was one of the most selfless, good-hearted people she’d ever met and all Alex really wanted to do was take away every ounce of pain that had ever befallen the older woman. So she sat there, holding the other woman as the dam broke and she finally felt everything that she’d been avoiding for the last fifteen years. And then Maggie started talking again.

“Ac… Actually the worst part was when the hospital ran the tests and found out he’d gotten me pregnant…” Alex couldn’t stop herself from gagging as she flinched at her words. “I-I had to get an abortion when I was fourteen… And the clinic that I went to just happened to have an anti-abortion rally happening right outside so in addition to having to go through the process of having an abortion when I left the clinic I was assaulted by the mob outside… They gave me a concussion, left half my body covered in bruises and re broke my arm… And then to make matters even worse the judge refused to let us press charges even though we had concrete proof that he’d… You know… And it made me feel even worse you know? Like I wasn’t worth the trouble… Like no one cared...” 

Alex is visibly shaking, her body coiled and ready for a fight that ended fifteen years ago. She very carefully pressed their foreheads together so she could look in Maggie’s eyes while she peppered soft, comforting kisses all over her face.

“Listen to me very carefully, cause I’m going to say this as many times as I possibly can and I want you to hear me from the start. You are worth so much more than that, you are worth more than anything your parents, your hometown did to you. You, Maggie Sawyer, are the most incredible woman I’ve ever met… And my sister’s a superhero so.. You know…” Alex makes a weird gesture at her and Maggie cracks a small smile for the first time since she woke up. “And I’m going to spend the rest of our lives showing you just how worth it you are, showing you just how much I love you… Because I do… Love you… I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone before and there’s no way I’m ever going to let you doubt that someone cares for you again… You got that?” Alex is slightly surprised when Maggie actually nods through her gentle sobs and she pulls her even tighter against her body. “I love you, Maggie Sawyer, now and forever.”

“I love you too, Alex Danvers… More than you could ever know…”

_ ~Sanvers~ _

Alex drags Kara and Lena into the little shop, not completely sure if she’s excited or terrified as she little sister bounces around in front of her looking through the store’s merchandise with a sparkle in her eyes, Alex was thankful that Lena had decided to stick by her side instead of floundering around after her wife.

“You feeling okay? You look a little… Ill?” She asked and Alex simply nodded her head in response.

“I’m a little nervous, a little excited, probably a little terrified… You know… Normal stuff… No Kara that’s not even close to what I’m looking for… It’s huge and flashy  _ and really fucking expensive!  _ Holy shit that thing costs like fifty thousand dollars! I have five thousand. Five. Not fifty!” Kara groans as she places the ring back in the display case.

“But Alex! It’s so pretty! And Lena already said we’d cover the costs for you. Remember?” Alex shook her head violently. 

“No way. You can pay for the service and the reception and the venue and the honeymoon for all I care… But  _ I’m  _ buying this ring with the money I earned with my own blood, sweat and tears.” Kara chuckled.

“Emphasis on the blood and sweat parts of that.” Alex lightly slapped her sister’s arm before turning and looking over the more modest selection of engagement rings. It took them several hours of work to find a ring that worked for Alex (she wanted it to be visually appealing while also being practical for work) but eventually she found the perfect one, and Kara and Lena laughed and told her she somehow managed to find the gayest engagement ring ever. It was a simple silver band with six small gems adorning its frame, each one a different type of gemstone. The stone on the far left was a red ruby, which was followed by an orange opal, a yellow topaz, a green emerald, a blue sapphire and finally a purple amethyst. Giving it all the colors of the rainbow in order.

“She’s going to love it, Alex.” Lena told her as she wrapped an arm around her sister-in-law’s shoulders while Kara just danced around happily in front of them.

“I can’t believe you’re finally getting married!” Alex shook her head.

“Slow down there, I still have to ask her first.” Kara laughed.

“We all know she’s going to say yes.” Alex smiled softly down at the ring she was holding.

“I most certainly hope so…”

**Author's Note:**

> So I totally skipped going to my senior prom to write this cause... Priorities you know... So the next chapter is going to be the one where Alex proposes and they have their conversation about last names. (Basically it's just going to be fluff with a dash of angst). And then after that I have one more fic planned out for this series where Maggie's dad shows up a few weeks before the wedding cause he saw something about her on the news (I'm thinking she was involved in something big, like stopping an alien smuggling ring or something like that) and he decides to show up on her doorstep and reopen all her old wounds and there's a "special guest" who finds out what happened to Maggie and flips out on him (five points if you can guess who, lol). If anyone has any ideas for where this could go after this I'm certainly willing to take other people's ideas into account.
> 
> On that note please leave kudos and a comment to let me know what you think. :) Hope you have a good (insert time of day/night) and I'll see ya'll next time! :)


End file.
